


Chasing the Sky

by Lollipopgang71



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Insanity, Loyalty, M/M, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopgang71/pseuds/Lollipopgang71
Summary: The story of Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya is well known, but do we know what really happened? Everyone thinks they do, but do they? If you knew would you listen? This is the story of love, heartache, betrayal, loyalty, sanity and insanity. The story of three incredible and yet oddly unlucky Jounin who's only goal was to protect the village...originally.





	1. Nightshades

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you are reading this thank you for giving this story a go.  
> First off I do not own Naruto, just inspired by it :)  
> I love to hear input and aim to please my readers, I hope you enjoy this story. Buckle up because this will be a long one. You've been warned ;)

“You’re not eating that.”

“Tsunade, I don’t believe he can hear you over his stupidity” came Orochimaru’s tired voice from the corner of their little camp.

“Oh, both of you bite me; these types of mushrooms are okay, I’m sure of it!” Jiraiya exclaimed confidently getting ready to bite one before Tsunade successfully smacked them out of his hands. His look was that of moping mixed with anger.

“No, they’re not, you big oaf! For starters you know damn well that nightshades can sometimes counteract our military food pills; secondly, you are going to have a severe stomachache with other side effects, and we need you at full capacity! You’re NOT eating those.” She was pinching the bridge of her nose trying to keep the anger at bay.

They were undercover on the outskirts of an enemy camp in Amegakure, one of seven that they’ve assembled outside of this week. It was cold, and damp… positively the nastiest weather they’ve had to deal with. They were tired, physically, emotionally, and definitely mentally. And while they were still waiting for their “back-up” to show, it would do no good to be caught because of her teammate’s foolishness. She quickly looked them over and took in their appearances, Jiraiya seemed unchanged to the elements, almost as if the man could never get cold. Talk about a will of fire…she chuckled to herself at her lame joke, she was exhausted. She looked over at Orochimaru and noticed his arms were folded tightly in front of him, his knees were up to his chest, and if anyone else saw him they would have just thought he was making himself comfortable while keeping watch, but she could tell, he was as miserable as her. Every few breaths there would be a slight shudder across his shoulders, and his pale lips had color to them for once, blue. She was shaken from her observation by the sound of Jiraiya’s voice.

“If I’m expected to be at full capacity then you’ll **let me** eat something because if I have to eat one more goddamned food pill I may just die from starvation.” He growled irritably.

“That’s just the neurons in your head making it seem that way, because while you may not have physical food in your stomach, you are still getting a day’s worth of nutrition within the pills, Jiraiya, we’ve been over this. You’re not starving… entirely”, followed by a sigh at the corner of the camp.

“Thanks Oro, not sure if you’re helping or not…” Tsunade grumbled and looked up into Jiraiya’s bugging eyes. She sighed and relented.

“I know, I am too…just hang on okay? I may have some jerky in my pack that we could all three split—” she was interrupted simultaneously.

“That won’t be necessary.” It was a cool statement that was quiet, but reassuring.

“You’ve been holding out?!”, an incredulous whisper through gritted teeth.

“Wh—look you two, I was saving it for when we ran out of other supplies… y’know if we had nothing left and we were going into battle I wanted the last thing we ate together to be somewhat tasty should the worst possibly-”

“Save it. We’re not going to die, not tonight, not tomorrow, not for a long, long time…I’ll make sure of it.” Orochimaru cut her off again in a snap this time that ended in a whisper, the stress and lack of sleep starting to seep through his stoic demeanor.

“The Teme’s right Princess, thank you though… am I at least allowed to fill up on water?” Jiraiya pouted.

“Yes” was the answer in unison. He sighed as he brought one of the flasks up to his lips. He hated everything at the moment, especially the Amegakure ninjas they had to trail, and was sadistically glad they got to ambush them tomorrow. He was pulled from his dark thoughts with Tsunade nudging him; he looked down at the bright eyed blonde.

“I think you should take the watch this night.” The whisper was so light he almost didn’t catch it, when he did he frowned.

“I thought I had last night’s watch.” He was looking forward to the possibility of cuddling with his princess and then blaming it entirely on the cold weather.

“Look at him. He’s practically hypothermic. Please Jiraiya; we can’t lose him to something as stupid as the weather.”

He looked up and finally took in the state his rival was in. Orochimaru was paler than normal, if that could even be a thing, but there did seem to be a blue hue around him. He was tightly hugging his sides and squinting through the dark as if he was having trouble staying awake. His long raven hair was clinging to his shoulders in the slight mist that was coming down, giving his hair an extra inch of length, and then there was… were his teeth chattering? Jiraiya sighed.

“Damn.” He whispered mainly to himself as he got up off the cold ground and made his way over to the snake user.

“Orochimaru, go rest, I’ve got the watch tonight.” He said in a plain tone and wasn’t expecting the smaller man to all but hiss at him.

“I am perfectly fine where I am imbecile; I do not need your pity. Besides, we’re on a rotation.”

“The same reason why I can’t eat anything out in this hell hole is the same reason you can’t be our watch tonight. Come on Oro, I’m not pitying you, I would never do that; you always keep us safe. I know that as does Hime. There are three of us, no need to over exert ourselves if unnecessary.” He stared at the serpentine eyes expecting more of a fight, what he got instead was a smirk.

“You actually sound responsible for once, must be the lack of sleep. I hear it can alter your personality.” Jiraiya snorted

“Ha freaking ha, now go on, I got it, really. Besides, Tsunade won’t get any sleep because she’ll be worrying about your ass all night and then we’d be down two of our group and as much as you guys get on my nerves, I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

The statement was simple enough, if it were anyone else who have said it Orochimaru would have rolled his eyes and called them a liar internally. No one liked him, and in return he liked no one. Except for these two beings right here, they were staring him down, one set of eyes begging for cooperation and the other just analyzing his movements. Once he looked into Tsunade’s pleading eyes he relented. He couldn’t worry her; she’d already lost so much with Nawaki. He bowed his head and sighed and reluctantly got up and moved to the bedding area a little too quickly for his liking.  He could hear her sigh of relief and Jiraiya’s dry chuckle. He would never admit how grateful he was that they were persistent that he did not take the watch tonight. He laid his head down and could feel the warmth where Jiraiya had been laying before.

He supposed they were right, he could feel the tickle in the back of his throat indicating post-nasal drip from the cold…sleep would hopefully keep the inevitable sickness at bay.

He was however not expecting for Tsunade’s arm to wrap around him from behind, or the softness of her chest in his back. He pushed down the butterflies that stirred in his stomach, so distracted he hadn’t realized his body nestled closer towards her warm outline until he heard a little snort near his shoulder. She then with her free hand started to stroke his hair as if trying to calm down a frightened horse. Orochimaru closed his eyes and secretly savored the feeling, it was comforting, a feeling he was not accustomed too. This feat could only be achieved by five people, two were no longer on this earth, one was back in the village delegating outbound troops; the other two were with him at this miserable camp. He closed his eyes giving into exhaustion and warmth while his subconscious mind took him to the place where everything was right. The place where there was no war, his parents were not dead, and he didn’t have to love Tsunade from afar out of respect for his best friend.

The place where he was loved.


	2. A Viper's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle at Amegakure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **smoresies :** Thank you so very much for those kind words! It meant a lot considering this is my first crack at writing in LITERALLY FOUR YEARS since my Sherlock fic! ♥ Haha don't worry I also love snake man and Jiraiya is my favorite to write honestly lol  
>  **awintersrose:** It's an honor! l'm so glad you're enjoying it! More love for the sannin, they endured it all lol. I just hope I can do them justice for you :)

Morning came all too fast for the duo and yet not fast enough for Jiraiya. It wasn’t that he didn’t like taking watch, he did actually, the way Tsunade’s and Orochimaru’s hair seemed to have a mind of its own and was splayed behind the as they laid forehead to forehead. They made such a beautiful picture; they were truly a work of art. Jiraiya had always been fond of them from an artistic perspective, Tsunade’s beauty was unmatched by any woman in the five nations with her bright brown eyes and flaxen hair, and Orochimaru…well he was the fairest man Jiraiya ever laid eyes on. As much as he hated to admit it, his rival always had an ethereal beauty to him, yellow eyes that told him the other’s soul was ancient, as if he’d been on this earth for centuries. Even though the smaller man tried to hide it Jiraiya could tell that his soul was a somnolent one that was always on guard for the worst to happen, which was often a nightmare for a control freak such as he was. He smiled at his musings, no; he always felt an honor being able to watch over these two, who unknowingly made up both sides of his world. 

But it was the fact that his blood was boiling, boiling because he could hear the enemy’s camp in the distance. Picking up the smells of their early meal, hearing them gloat about how much damage they’ve done so far in the war. Jiraiya closed his eyes and steadied his breathing; he lost a lot of friends from this war. So many in fact he only had barely a handful left, and he would make sure come hell or high waters this war will end in this upcoming battle.

He loved Konoha but he prayed for a sign for him to not go back so soon after this battle. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to stand on the ground of his home that was once reddish mud, from soaking up liquid that was once a soldier’s blood. Soldiers he knew and had grown up with. Jiraiya sighed into his hand, he knew others were affected by the war just as bad if not worse; but the thought of going back so soon…it truly hurt him to the core with the horrendous visions he still had of childhood friends dying right before his eyes. Surely his life held more meaning than to be just a weapon…he just needed to know what. So he prayed for the sign to show up what he was meant to do on this earth, he needed the thought of hope after this war.

The sound coming from south east told him the reinforcements from the village caught up with them; Jiraiya gave them credit on their timing since his team was known for their abilities of concealment and tracking. He rose to a standing position and quietly made his way over to his sleeping teammates, he reached out to shake Orochimaru awake first since he was the more reasonable of the two to wake up. However mid reach he realized the snake user was already awake and locked eyes with him.

“They’re coming.” he said looking up at Jiraiya

“Yeah, I just caught wind of them too. Do you want to wake her up or should—”

“She is already awake.” Tsunade said adding into their conversation.

“Morning Princess, I hadn’t known you were awake” Jiraiya said with a smile when she looked up at him red eyed and twigs sticking out of her hair from the ground.

“I’ve been in and out…it was Oro’s change in breathing that woke me up. What has you so angry?” Jiraiya hadn’t even noticed that the smaller man was angry, he looked at him expectantly.

“I could taste their arrogance in the air, I could feel their conversation through the earth, they’re bragging about how many we’ve lost, as it is some sort of joke.” He seethed.

“Whoa, hey, it’s going to be okay, this is why we are here, so this doesn’t continue. Just breathe and lower your killing intent. You’ve just scared off a flock of birds I didn’t even know was there. Shh.” Tsunade was lightly rubbing his shoulder trying to calm him down.

If it wasn’t her anger, it was Jiraiya being indiscreet, or it was Orochimaru’s killing intent. She chuckled at the fact that they haven’t been discovered yet.

“How many are there Oro? Can you tell?” Jiraiya asked from where he was squatting next to him. They both watched as Orochimaru placed his head on the earth and closed his eyes in concentration. He looked up grimly

“Sounds like barely half a battalion…”

“What?! We are about to storm the enemies front lines and we are going in with barely 150 soldiers plus ourselves? What the hell was Sarutobi thinking?!” Jiraiya whispered fiercely

“There could be more Jiraiya, I mean, some might be traveling through trees?” Tsunade tried to ease his anger and her fear with her comment.

“This is Orochimaru we’re talking about Tsunade. The man can feel vibrations 5 leagues away on land and about 2 in water; I highly doubt he made a mistake.” Jiraiya explained running his hands over his face and looked up at Tsunade’s glare that screamed a mixture of ‘I know’ and ‘Don’t remind me’.

“Well it means one of two things…first being the more probable of the two. First thing is, that might be all the soldiers we have to offer. Second option is he sent the first half of a battalion to measure how much will truly be needed to finish this mission.” Orochimaru explained as he began packing up what little provisions they had. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other sadly.

“Kami…I hope it’s the second of the two…”Jiraiya responded under his breath, Tsunade nodded and Orochimaru hummed his agreement. They waited patiently for the group to catch up with them. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The group that met up with them was exactly 150 soldiers, most of them were from Danzō’s group Root. Tsunade approached the captain of the squad and looked him over

“Any news from the village?”

“Lady Tsunade, I bring 100 of Danzō’s men from Root and the other 50 are Sarutobi’s soldiers. We’ve received multiple attacks since you three have been deployed out on enemy territory, but it seems we have held them off before any real damage was done to the village.” Tsunade snorted at that

“This is war, Captain. Damage is already done.”

“Quite so. I have the instructions the two leaders want us to take” the captain of the squadron began and he was drowned out by the thoughts in her head. She walked with a heavy heart, they had to win this war tonight…all those innocent lives, especially her Nawaki. It was the thought of avenging him that kept her going. She looked over at Jiraiya who appeared to be the only one of the three actually paying attention to the strategy, she could tell that Orochimaru was just as far away as she was.

Orochimaru only half listened as his thoughts also ventured back to Nawaki, because of his inability to supervise others Tsunade has suffered greatly. That wasn’t all that troubled him…there was a shadow hanging over his mind, a threat was coming and someone was going to die. He hated these feelings because he was always right. He closed his eyes and tried to steel his nerves but he kept having visions behind his eyelids; blood. Tsunade, Tsunade crying in the rain…Jiraiya wasn’t in the picture. Yellow eyes snapped open.

His blood ran cold.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“Tsunade, look out!” Jiraiya yelled knocking her to the ground; she was trying to heal the captain of Root when a poisoned kunai went flying at her.

They rolled to a stop when she realized Jiraiya had been struck instead. Time seemed to stop as she looked him in the eye, he was in pain and the poison was starting to seep into his blood stream. She looked over to see how Orochimaru was fairing with his portion of the battalion and saw the look of fear cross his features which was quickly replaced with a crazed glint in his eyes. A great wind ripped through the battlefield and when she opened her eyes she saw that he summoned Manda.

“What have you summoned me into this time?” the great snake asked with agitation.

“Shut up and kill them. Every single one of them. Make them _suffer_.”

Orochimaru’s voice sounded different, it borderline sounded crazed and for once Manda didn’t argue with him. He then began to fall off of the giant snake’s head and at a first glance it looked as if he was exhausted, until he twisted his body and held his sword out underneath him. Using gravity in his favor he aimed for one of the enemy’s head, it sliced through the skull through the back of his neck and into another shinobi’s chest. Tsunade tore her gaze away from him, even though his fighting style was entrancing and looked down at Jiraiya. That’s what it was, he thought Jiraiya was dead.

“Orochimaru! He’s injured, can you cover me while I try to heal him?” she hollered over the battle going on. The snake summoner looked at her and nodded, regaining some of his composure and created four shadow clones around her and Jiraiya.

“Okay you toad, you’re not dying on me yet.” She whispered to Jiraiya who appeared to have lost consciousness.

She pulled the kunai out of his right side, closed her eyes and felt around the area. No puncture to the lungs, possibly a chipped rib, and what felt like a slight lesion of the colon Tsunade began healing that first knowing if she didn’t Sepsis would claim him before the poison. _‘Shit!’_ she thought to herself, Chiyo’s poisons! She used her left hand to continue to heal the perforated colon and her right hand went to her pack. Thank goodness she made antidotes awhile back. She felt around her pack, however, there were no more antidotes. _‘Shit! I must have used them all! But when?!’_ she scolded herself and looked over to the captain. _‘Damnit.’_

“Tsunade, how’s he holding up?” she could hear her other teammate’s tired voice and looked up to see him gritting his teeth holding off an Iwa shinobi and Suna one as well. That’s when the thought struck her…teeth.

“Oro!! Can you send one of your vipers? I need it to bite him!” at that his head whipped around and looked at her incredulously.

“WHAT!?” she might have laughed if it were any other moment then this. Orochimaru hardly yelled and if Jiraiya was conscious, he would have been proud.

“He’s poisoned! I need another type of venom to counteract it! Chiyo uses scorpion type and-” she was cut off by the feeling of something crawling around her ankle and looked down to see a diamond patterned viper circling her for heat. She rolled her eyes.

“Something not **_quite_** as poisonous?!” she asked while taking the same kunai she removed from Jiraiya’s side to hurl it at an Iwa shinobi trying to sneak up on Orochimaru. It was his turn to roll his eyes, he huffed as he summoned another one for her while dismissing the previous one. This one would do just fine.

“Thank you!” She picked up the little snake and looked it in its slit eyes. “You are going to bite him, do not release too much or it will kill him and then I’ll kill you, got it?” the only reply she got was a tongue coming out and tasting the air. She supposed that was a yes.

She flipped Jiraiya onto his non injured side and placed the viper’s fangs on the crook of his right shoulder. This way it had enough time to make it to the brain and counteract the other poison but not on his left side or it would put his heart into shock and kill him instantly. Tsunade watched the little viper that appeared to carefully sink his fangs into Jiraiya’s neck and shook its head left to right dispersing the poison into the vein it found and let go. As soon as the creature let go it disappeared in a puff of smoke and Jiraiya’s eyes flew open as he sat up with a gasp, one arm going to his injured right side while his right hand flew up to his neck where he had just been bitten.

“Good to have you back! How do you feel?” Tsunade said with a smirk

“…ow. I don’t know what hurts worse, my ribs or my neck…what did you do to me?!” he looked at her suspiciously.

“Other than save your life? Oh nothing, you know…just had one of Oro’s snakes bite you.” She said as she was packing his wound.

“I’m all for reunions but if you two are done using me as an Apothecary, use your summons and let’s go! Manda has chased the majority of them back towards the heart of Amegakure; we have to get there before he starts eating our men!” Tsunade chuckled and Jiraiya looked amused as he was trying to stand.

“How do you lose a giant ass snake Oro?” he teased and the glare and growl he got made him chuckle…okay not a good idea, ow.

“I should have let you die.” He grumbled under his breath, out of the three summons his was in fact the hardest to control…he supposed it was payback for his inability of teamwork in their earlier years. He felt a strong breeze and looked up to see Gamabunta and Katsuyu and both users looking down on him with a smile.

“Pick one and let’s go finish this war.” Jiraiya said with a smile. Orochimaru smirked backed and nodded, jumping up on Gamabunta instead…at least the toad couldn’t spit acid on him.

What Orochimaru wasn’t ready for was the toad’s massive jump into the air, and then the freefall caused him to hold onto Jiraiya for dear life. Manda was fast, but he never left the ground! He could hear the other man chuckling which caused Orochimaru’s cheeks to color…he would never live this down.

He should have chosen the slug.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The battle had waged well on into the night.

Bodies of soldiers from Iwa, Suna, Ame and Konoha littered the ground while the rain poured down on the only survivors. There were four people still standing; one was atop a giant salamander looking down on the trio with analyzing eyes. Hanzō took in the sight of Sarutobi’s prized students. Jiraiya was leaning heavily on Tsunade with his right arm across her shoulders, while Orochimaru who was apparently exhausted was still in a fighting stance. _‘Vicious to the very end.’_ Hanzō thought fondly.

He shouldn’t expect anything less from the clan who inhabited the land that became Konoha, the Nenreichi’s. A clan that was rumored to be immortals, and valued life over pride. Stronger, faster, smarter, and while they did not have enormous chakra reserves like the Uzumaki, they did have stamina that was unmatched by any other clan other than the Uzumaki who were their equals. Looking down into yellow, serpentine eyes Hanzō knew, and if he had any further doubts the yellow eyes were adorned with the tribal marking that only the head of the clan had, this was the last survivor of the Nenreichi. Hanzō couldn’t bring himself to kill him even if he could, he was putting on such a front before these three when in reality he was a few minutes away from passing out due to chakra exhaustion. He finally spoke up

“To think you would drive me into a corner. You are young yet very capable…In exchange for your lives, tell me your names” the white haired one growled and answered first

“Jiraiya!” he looked up at Hanzō with defiant eyes but yet had obeyed the demand. He seemed to give the woman holding him up courage

“Tsunade!” ah yes, she was Hashirama’s granddaughter. He looked at the remaining of the three.

“Orochimaru…” he was more cautious than the other two, clearly not trusting having to give his name over to an enemy.

“Your names have been carved into my memory…Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru! I Hanzō, hereby name you _‘Konoha’s Sannin’_ ” and with that he disappeared in front of them with a puff of smoke.

Tsunade fell to her knees. It was over, they’d won. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her fellow teammates. Jiraiya was on the verge of collapsing again and Orochimaru stood their confused.

“We did it.” She said unbelievingly and heard the chuckle above her

“Yeah, we did…and we got a cool name out of it too.” Jiraiya said smiling down at her and she returned it with a smirk.

They were no longer team Sarutobi, they were their own now.

The Sannin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew...seven and a half pages of this war was almost too much for me, I can't imagine those who's life is this reality. Craziness.  
> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think :)


	3. Loving him was red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sannin drink around a campfire...what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **smoresies:** No lie my hubby broke out into Maui's "You're Welcome" after I posted this chapter! How funny. Again, thank you my dear ♥
> 
>  **shizune:** Thank you sweetie! I knew you would like it since we've always had a likening to the snekman :) your words always are encouraging ♥
> 
>  **JigokuDayu:** Yes!! Lol, I loved how in both anime and manga it's only slightly touched on the fact he made the _sound village_ and then I was like "Oh, duh, it's because he's sensitive to sound waves...hes a snake." and I'm glad someone else liked the little helper snakes lol it was fun to write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 “I think my skin is permanently pruned.”

 

“Oh Oro don’t be so dramatic.”

 

“No Tsunade, I agree with him, we’ve been in this cave for almost an hour now and my feet still look the same.”

 

“You two ought to be thankful this is all we came away with and not jungle rot, gangrene, or pressure sores. So much water around our skin isn’t natural, I don’t know how the hell those people in Ame do it. Besides, the rain is depressing.”

 

“I disagree with you again Princess, I find it very relaxing. Perfect kind of weather to lay down and sleep.”

 

“You mean hibernate. You don’t know how to take a small nap Jiraiya, never did, I bet that’s why you were late so many times when we were Gennin.” Orochimaru said with a smirk.

 

They had built a fire yes but everything was so damp, no matter how close he sat to the fire he still couldn’t shake this bone chilling cold. He wasn’t alone though, Tsunade was now visably shaking from the temperature. If Orochimaru was cold before the battle, it was ten times worse now that all the adrenaline has left his body. He absolutely hated this place.

 

“Alright, everyone take their clothes off.” Jiraiya said in the most serious voice he could muster.

 

“Yeah right you perv!” Tsunade shouted at him while her hands defensively covered her chest, Orochimaru winced at her voice echoing and reverberating right back at them after bouncing off the walls of the cave.

 

“Oops. Sorry Orochi.” brown eyes looked apologetically at yellow. He sighed and she smiled, she was forgiven.

 

“I’m serious. We all are going to catch our death if we keep these damn clothes on. Don’t believe me? Here.” Jiraiya got up and began to remove his armor, under shirt, under armor. He then moved to his forearm protectors, hands then traveled to his belt before Tsunade cracked.

 

“Whoa, okay hold on, Jiraiya I’m not sure it’s necessarily a good idea…”

 

“Oh but freezing after fighting so hard to win a war is a good idea? You act like we haven’t seen each other naked before.” He grinned mischievously at her.

 

“WE HAVEN’T.” She glared at him while her cheeks were colored pink not realizing.

 

“Spying on Tsunade does not count as seeing her naked Jiraiya.” The raven haired man said as he focused on anywhere but his teammates. He didn’t want to admit how uncomfortable he was at this present moment…he wasn’t a fan of being nude even for bathing. He supposed having a letcher for a best friend may or may not have had something to do with that.

 

“Relax guys, I’m joking. We can still have our underwear on, I mean unless you guys want to marvel at my magnificent—”

 

“Jiraiya!” they snapped in unison

 

“I was going to say ass. Sheesh, I mean unless you wan—”

 

“I need alcohol to get through this night!” Tsunade said over her promiscuous teammate. She saw Orochimaru’s head snap up, there was a glint in his eyes.

 

“Oro? What’s going on in that head of yours?”

 

“Hime, you’re exactly right.” He said with a small smile in his voice as he went over to his travel pack and started to rummage around it. He made a sound of triumph when he found what he was looking for, and pulled out a canteen opened it and took a few gulps.

 

“You remembered you have water?” Jiraiya asked confused.

 

“No you idiot. I forgot I had packed this away, its sake. Sarutobi gave it to me for my birthday last month.” Orochimaru said as he felt the liquid beginning to warm him from the inside, very slowly he could feel blood flow returning to his face, fingers and toes.

 

“What is it with you and Tsuna?! You two have been holding out on the team.”

 

“No, we haven’t. We have been, unlike you, resourceful and mindful of supplies we may need while being deployed from home for so—you bastard.” Orochimaru said through gritted teeth as Jiraiya had quickly taken the canteen out of the other man’s hands and successfully took a big swig just as the other man had.

 

“Whoa this stuff is potent! How old is it?!” Jiraiya asked as he was trying to remind his lungs to breathe, he would have laughed at the way the snake user snatched it from his hands if he wasn’t focusing on the burning searing through his esophagus.

 

“I’m unsure but it is a very good year indeed. Remind me to give extra thanks to Sensei when we get back.” He mused looking into the fire. His eye caught movement and it was Tsunade rearranging the blankets around her.

 

“Here Tsunade, be mindful now, it’s very strong.” He said handing her the canteen with a genuine smile.

 

Tsunade nodded and took the offered drink thankfully. She brought it up to her lips and let the slightest amount into her mouth and had to force herself immediately not to cough at the sting that went straight to the back of her throat. She squeezed her eyes and tried another sip, this one wasn’t as bad as the first. She could feel the alcohol entering her stomach, warming her up. After the third sipping of the sake she handed it back over to Orochimaru with a thankful look in her eye.

 

“May I have another drink?” Jiraiya asked after their exchange. Tsunade giggled at the glare Orochimaru was shooting at the other man and almost reluctantly handed over the canteen. It was as if he was afraid Jiraiya would run off with it.

 

“Thank you. A warning would have been nice the first time.” He grumbled to himself mainly.

 

“That would be because you took without asking, serves you right.” Orochimaru said with a sardonic smile. He actually had planned to forewarn his companion, but watching his reaction was so much better than being thoughtful.

 

“How can you drink this stuff? I think they use this in the operating rooms back home, it’s practically 100 proof.” Jiraiya asked also handing it back, if he wasn’t warm before he definitely was now.

 

“I get cold often, a couple drinks of this helps keep it at bay.” Yellow eyes were closed, he could feel his defenses slipping as his body relaxed thanks to the substance. It was a nice change after all they had been through.

 

“Um, Oro, I’m not a doctor or anything, but I believe that’s called alcoholism.” Jiraiya said with a snort. He grinned wide when two yellow eyes looked at him.

 

“I don’t drink until stupor, just enough to get warmed back up.” He explained and yet oddly felt like he had to defend himself.

 

“Jiraiya leave him alone. Especially because of him we may last through the night yet.”

 

“Awe, but Princess…”

 

“Jiraiya.” The tone was a warning.

 

“Fine.” He relented

 

“I cannot believe this…but, Jiraiya was right earlier, Hime. We should probably…disrobe. The temperature keeps on dropping and if we stay in these clothes too long…well you’re a doctor.” He left the rest for her to fill in for herself. He found since they were young, the easiest way to get Tsunade to do something was to give her half information and let her piece together the rest and let her come to the same conclusion. This way she would feel it be her choice rather than a suggestion.  He heard her huff of agitation, he knew her answer.

 

“Alright…just you two have to turn your backs while I undress, no peeking. I’ll let you know when it’s safe.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Jiraiya all but giggled as he turned his back to her while trying to keep the rush of blood to his face at bay. He tried not to think of how the woman he has fantasized over since childhood was currently stripping down behind him. He looked over to Orochimaru who stayed where he was, and looked as if he wasn’t moving anytime soon even though his eyes were closed.

 

“Orochimaru she asked for us to turn away.” Jiraiya whispered to his friend, slightly shocked at his defiance and oddly proud.

 

“She said to not look, so my eyes are closed. I’m not moving, my body is sore and I only just started to warm up.”

 

“You still have your soaked clothing on too, it will be warmer once you take it off I promise.”  Orochimaru turned his head towards Jiraiya’s voice and frowned.

 

“Okay, you two are safe now.” Jiraiya quickly turned and then frowned quickly. She had one blanket around her like a towel from a sauna and another draped over her shoulders. He sure wasn’t expecting so little skin to be showing.

 

“Call it a miracle, both of us are agreeing with him in one day…but he’s right Oro. You need to remove those, having a little alcohol in our system won’t change the fact that we are still in near freezing weather soaking wet from a rain that never seems to end.” She said as she tiptoed around the fire to stand in front of Orochimaru.

 

He was so comfortable, and the sound of her voice was beginning to lull him to sleep. He sensed someone had entered his personal space and finally opened his eyes and looked up. His heart almost stopped in his chest to see Tsunade bent down towards him with her hand stretched out. He tried to look anywhere but what was almost in front of his face, he felt his cheeks coloring.

 

“Come on, you have to get out of those, if I have too so do you. I know you like your privacy so Jiraiya and I will turn away alright? If you need more body heat like last night just let me know okay?”

 

“I do! I’m freezing!” Jiraiya said excitedly which caused both Tsunade and Orochimaru to laugh. She pulled him to his feet and was suddenly very aware of their height difference. He was the perfect height in-between her and Jiraiya, but with her looking up into his eyes their lips where at the same height, if she leaned forward even slightly they could almost…she shook her head. Instead she closed her eyes and hugged the man in front of her.

 

“Hime…what are you doing?” he was surprised and unsure of how to react to this act of affection.

 

“I’m sorry, I know you’re probably not fond of hugs but you really saved us out there Oro. Thank you. Because of you, I was able to heal Jiraiya and…thank you.” She said earnestly and was shocked to feel two arms around her in return, but it didn’t last very long and he pulled her away from the embrace and she didn’t want to admit how much she had been enjoying it.

 

“There is nothing to thank, Hime.” he said looking directly at her. She knew he held guilt still over Nawaki, but she knew that it was completely out of his hands. She hadn’t blamed him even from the moment she found out about the explosion.

 

“Right, well, just wanted to let you know. Okay, I’m going to my side of the fire so you can get undressed and get warmer faster. He wasn’t lying, you do feel a difference.” She said retreating from where she once stood and returning to her sleeping bag and she pulled the covers over her face. She could tell he was uncomfortable, his heart rate was accelerated.

 

She was not proud of it, but she did peak and was shocked to see that the smaller man was in fact very fit underneath all those layers of clothing. Jiraiya had solid muscle that couldn’t be hidden, but Orochimaru's were cut and yet more lean and she wasn't expecting for him to have the most perfect buttocks she'd ever seen. She felt her face heating up and vowed she needed another drink of that sake to get through the night…what was happening? She had Dan, why was she suddenly realizing that her teammates and also childhood friends were attractive?

 

Orochimaru got undressed as quickly as possible, he turned his head to let his teammates know he was done and found Jiraiya blatantly looking right at him which caused him to hiss.

 

"Don't be that way Oro, you've got quite the tight sexy little body." Jiraiya said complementing his childhood rival and chuckled as Orochimaru's cheeks colored up even more.

 

"You have no respect for privacy you fool. I'm going to bed." And with that he plopped down onto his bedding and allowed the alcohol to take its toll and was asleep in nearly a minute.

 

"You should be nicer to him Jira, he is the only reason you are still alive." Tsunade said uncovering herself and scooting closer to the fire. Jiraiya scoffed at the comment.

 

"I was being serious Tsunade, did you see him? Why hide when you have a body like that, is all I'm saying." He rubbed his chin in thought.

 

"…he was surprisingly well built." She admitted with a blush and then glared at Jiraiya's lecherous grin.

 

"Oh dear princess I've infected you! It was only a matter of time, I'm amazing in all things love after all." He responded factually which caused Tsunade to snort in indifference.

 

"Yeah right, because you have experience with all those whores in other villages, right?"

 

"I have never had to pay for a partner Tsu, and I also never disappoint." He said very seriously and it shouldn't have excited her as much as it did. What was wrong with her?

 

"How do I know your telling the truth?" she said scooting closer towards the fire and ultimately closer to him.

 

"You're just going to have to take my word for it Hime, unless you want proof…" his eyes were almost lidded with suggestion and it caused Tsunade's heart to skip a couple beats.

 

"As if you could." She challenged weakly looking at him and appreciating his masculine features, his eyes were always so gentle and he hid it by being lecherous, almost as if it was a defense mechanism. She felt him come sit right beside her and she looked up into those eyes she always secretly liked and found herself glued to them.

 

"Only if you'd let me." He whispered and her breath hitched, she could feel the warmth pouring off of his body and it felt like coming home. She kept eye contact with him as she subtly nodded her head.

 

Jiraiya reached for both sides of her face, ever so lightly touching her cheeks, she forgot how huge his hands were. Slowly his left hand ventured down her neck and easily grasped the base of her skull turning her head up towards his, the right hand gently crossed her cheek and traveled up into her hair, he was so close and felt so warm Tsunade's eyes flickered shut.

 

"Are you sure, Tsunade?" he asked one more time, his breath dancing over her lips and she could do was nod, not trusting her own voice.

 

With her consent his lips gently enveloped hers and she was momentarily breathless, it was like kissing the sun. Warmth washed over her body  she quickly became liquid in his arms. She felt him press firmer against her lips and she yelp in surprised when he took her bottom lip between his teeth and played his tongue across her lips in a sweet and loving motion. She gripped his shoulders and kissed back but this time she introduced her tongue she heard him moan in surprise.

 

His hand griped up her hair at the base of her neck causing her to whimper. She let her hands roam from his shoulders down his pectoral muscles; she felt the defined six pack abs and the cut of muscles along his hips. She gasped into the kiss when his free hand found her chest. At this point she knew she had lost her bet with him, and she was never more thankful for loosing.

 

His kisses were fire, his touches were torture.

 

And loving him was a disaster.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Orochimaru woke up confused…he was unsure as to what exactly woke him, he tried sitting up and froze in his tracks. He heard the sound of covers rustling, heavy breathing and moaning. His face warmed up in embarrassment and anger and he silently cursed Jiraiya and Tsunade for having the nerve to fornicate with each other while he was just _a few feet away_.

He sighed silently and decided he wanted to forget everything he just discovered so he used his body lengthening jutsu and sent his tongue out to find the bottle of sake. Once he did he brought it to him and chugged the rest of the bottle.

He felt the sting as it seared down his throat. He then felt himself become light headed and then everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the chapter felt it stopped suddenly...one thing I can't write love scenes for anything lol  
> If you like the Sannin OT3 in this story I urge you to go check out my new story I'm collaborating with THE amazing, talented, and inspiring **smoresies**! Its called **_Bad Romance_** and it has the sannin and the Akatsuki and so much more!! It's so fun to write, please check it out :3
> 
> Question time!  
> 1) Did anybody see that coming?  
> 2) Out of the three of them, which one is currently your favorite and why?  
> 3) What do you think will happen now that Jiraiya and Tsunade have slept together?  
> Do you think there will be any consequences from this night?  
> 4) Which dynamic is your current favorite? 
> 
> Lemme know! :D


End file.
